


Hurry it Up, Already!

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I love Robin teasing chrom, Looks away, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was supposed to be for chrom's birthday but its august aksjbdakjbsd, Yes I wrote smut keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: “Gods,” Chrom let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, feeling his cheeks burn from her unusual boldness. “I suppose this is my gift?” He asked, leaning to steal another kiss from the Plegian. She quickly pulled away.“Of course not. I’ve got better taste than that.”~~A very late birthday gift for Chrom.





	Hurry it Up, Already!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote smut.   
> Happy birthday Chrom, even though your birthday was on May and it's August.   
> Oh well.

 

Before he even opened his eyes, he could feel a hand slowly running up and down his exposed chest. 

He could feel his lips curving into a grin as he opened his eyes the first time that morning. Aside from the rays of sunlight hitting his face, the first sight he was welcomed to was his wife’s messy white hair against his chin. He shifted his head down, to catch the full sight of her. The moment he began to move, Robin shifted her body, slightly being able to look up at her husband with a playful grin on her lips. 

“Good morning, love.” She sighed. 

Chrom softly chuckled. “Good morning indeed.” He said. He wrapped his right arm around his wife’s waist as she shimmied up against him until her face reached his chin, which she then began to bury herself within his neck, pressing soft kisses against the soft skin. Chrom let out a yawn and shifted his head so Robin could continue her path along his collarbone. “You seem to be in a good mood..” He trailed off, trying to ignore the shiver that went through his body as he felt Robin’s tongue against a patch of his skin. “...A very good one. What’s the occasion?” 

“I can’t do this without any reason?” She asked, straddling her hips against his groin. He let out a deep groan and moved his other free hand to squeeze her bottom. Once he reached down, he raised his eyebrows in delight. 

“You aren’t wearing your small clothes.” He states, more of a fact, rather than a question. 

“Correct.” She simply answered, going back to her work on his collarbone. She began to move even lower. 

“I don’t remember that being a thing last night when we went to bed.” He asked, squeezing tighter, to which she let out a light squeal. 

“I may have removed them since then.” She said with a devilish grin creeping across her face. Robin kissed his chest before looking back at him with her wide, alluring eyes. Leaning towards him, she placed a long and passionate kiss to which he happily reciprocated. Before he could open his mouth and deepen the kiss, she began to pull away, biting his bottom lip and pulling it with her. “Happy birthday.” She grinned once she released him. 

“Gods,” Chrom let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, feeling his cheeks burn from her unusual boldness. “I suppose this is my gift?” He asked, leaning to steal another kiss from the Plegian. She quickly pulled away. 

“Of course not. I’ve got better taste than that.” She said, stretching to plant a short peck against his left cheek. Robin then rolled away from him, sitting on the edge of the right side of the bed. “Besides, we’ve got a busy day. I wouldn’t want you to miss your own party.” 

Chrom groaned as he sat up. “But what about-”

“About?” She asked, raising one of her eyebrows. “Is there a problem with spending the day with your friends?” She asked. Chrom frowned. 

“Of course not. I just thought…” He gestured to her naked state. Robin snorted and smacked his arm as she got up. 

“I got hot during the night, that’s why I took off my clothes. It’s not because of that, you  _ dog.”  _ She winked and began to walk to the changing room, swaying her hips dramatically to each step she took. 

Chrom squinted as he watched her strut. It definitely wasn’t that, indeed. 

* * *

Robin, knew exactly how to press his buttons. The usually so reserved and professional tactician, the same tactician who cannot  _ stand _ public displays of affection, spent the whole day pressing close against him whenever she had the chance. At breakfast (with the company of Frederick and Lissa), Chrom could barely keep up a straight face with how Robin would stroke her foot against his leg. He didn’t even have to look down to know she must’ve kicked off her heels, just to feel his skin. At every moment he could, he’d throw a glare directed her way, but she wouldn’t look back at him at all. Though judging by the playful smile on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing.

During an audience with the council, Robin kept her hand on top of Chrom’s, occasionally stroking her finger against his palm. A simple, yet effective, gesture that kept Chrom extremely riled up. Just thinking of what was going on in his mind wanted him to throw these old nobles out and push her against the throne, ripping her dress apart and taking he-

“Milord?”

Chrom snapped out of his thoughts, looking forward and meeting the eyes of several expecting elderly men. He turned to Robin, hoping she’d give him a hint as to what was going on. 

“Well, Milord? Do you agree with them?” She asked, eyebrows raised and expecting. 

Damn her. 

“Ah yes, yes. Of course. I’ll trust you’ll get to it.” Chrom said, addressing the councilmen. 

* * *

The day couldn’t have ended faster, and Robin’s hand running dangerously close to his crotch during dinner didn’t help at all.

* * *

By the time the two retired in their bedchambers, Chrom knew exactly what to do.

Robin entered the room first, letting out a loud yawn and stretching out her arms. She sat on the edge of their shared bed and lazily smiled at him as he watched her from the front door. 

“Did you have fun today?” She asked, exhaustion apparent in her voice. 

Chrom didn’t respond, watching her with a serious look on his face. Robin must have noticed it, for her smile slowly disappeared and she raised an eyebrow, confusion apparent on her face. 

“Something wrong?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Chrom quickly answered. Robin heard the door lock behind him. “Very wrong.” He practically rushed over to her, towering her smaller frame and forcing her to lay back on their bed. He held her two hands above her head and buried his nose against her collar. Robin let out a surprised gasp at the Exalt’s sudden roughness, feeling discomfort on her thigh where his knee was pressing into her. 

“Wha-” Chrom ran his tongue against her collarbone, before biting on the end of her neck. She hissed out, both in pain and pleasure. “I suppose I deserve that.” She huffed out, blushing at how out of breath she already was. 

“Damn right you do,” He growled, before biting down again, this time on a spot next to the one he previously left. Robin sighed out, wriggling her hands in order to gain freedom from his grip. In response, Chrom only tightened his hold on the tactician, pressing his whole body against her. “This whole day has been nothing but a game to you, hasn’t it?” He asked, pressing his lips over his bite marks. He heard her chuckle, feeling her chest move to her laugh. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said. Chrom pushed himself up, facing her smug expression. She had the same smug look that she’d have when she saw through an enemy’s battle plan and figured a victorious route. If it weren’t for the clear red blush on her cheeks, he would’ve been afraid of what was going on in her mind. 

But this time he wasn’t playing along anymore.

“Yes, you do,” Chrom answered back, taking his free hand and burying it between the white-haired queen’s legs. He pressed his index finger against her small clothes, and as he expected, he already felt a mildly damp spot. Robin shuddered, closing her eyes and let out a small sigh. When she opened her eyes, she frowned at Chrom’s satisfied smile. She quickly shifted her head to the side, refusing to meet his eye. 

“Alright then,” She said. “Go for it.” 

Oh, he will. 

Chrom stood up, releasing his grip on Robin, who let out a whine at the lost pressure

against her crotch. He quickly started to unbutton the front of his shirt, but gave up and pulled the shirt over his head. He tossed the shirt aside, before climbing back onto the bed where Robin waited. She laughed at his desperation, before sitting up herself and cupping his cheeks to bring his face towards her again. He kissed her messily as he began to untie the laces of her top. As soon as her top loosened, he moved his hands to her skirt, pulling it off of her, which proved to be difficult due to her laying on the bed. Robin continued to laugh at his roughness, lifting her hips to help him remove her clothes. 

“Slow down, will you?” She teased, running her fingers through his blue locks. 

“Absolutely not” He replied, leading a trail of kisses down her now exposed skin. He ripped her top off, cupping one of her breasts while he moved to the other and kissed her bare nipple. Robin sucked in a deep breath, shutting her mouth before she accidentally let out a moan. Hearing that she was holding back, Chrom squeezed harder. Robin clenched her teeth together and shut her eyes. Chrom removed his lips from her breast, letting out a loud pop and towered over his wife. Robin met his gaze, her lidded eyes clouded with lust. 

“What…” She started, catching her breath. “What are you...going to do now?” 

Chrom kept his eyes focused on her chest, and her breasts rise and fall to match her breaths. Robin smiled softly at his awestruck expression, for no matter how many times the two have made love Chrom still has the same wonder for her as he did the first time they were together. He lowered his free hand buried it once more between his wife’s thighs. She hummed in approval as he massaged her covered folds, feeling the wetness seep through the light cloth. 

“Y-You’re going to get it dirty…” Robin struggled to keep herself from turning into a moaning mess. She thrusted up her hips, trying to get more of a sense of relief. “Take it off…” Chrom cracked a cocky grin, hooking his fingers along the strap of her smallclothes, moving to remove it. But all he did was pull, and release it back to its original spot. Robin frowned. 

“You’ve teased me all day,” Chrom said, lowering his body away from her. “It’s my turn to return the favor.” He grabbed her hips roughly and positioned his head between her thighs. 

“Chro-Aah!” Robin gasped as she felt him press his lips against her smallclothes. She sucked in her breath, keeping her from moaning out loud as he pressed his nose against her clit. “Ch-Chrom! That...That’s dirty..st-stop!” But unlike what she was saying, she pressed her hands against his scalp, keeping him where she truly wanted him. He let out a groan at hearing her quickened breaths.

“G-gods, Chrom!” She finally yelled out, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to her, snatching his lips with her own. When he pulled away, she used her strength to roll the both of them over, with her on top. She sat on top of his hips, rolling her hips against his crotch slowly. 

“You aren’t going to win this time…” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, before sucking on his left earlobe. The only response back she got from him was a strained moan, deep from his throat. 

Robin quickly moved her hands to the strap of her small clothes, lifting her hips up to pull it down. She kicked it off her leg and let out a pleased smile at the fact that Chrom’s attention immediately went to her exposed folds. He licked his lips and placed his hands on her ass, trying to push her down to sit on his still clothed crotch. Following his gaze, she could see a prominent tent in his pants, most likely her husband was feeling discomfort from the restraints. In her mind, she desperately wanted to strip him naked completely and just end their games now. How long has it been since they’ve gotten this opportunity, with how busy they’ve always been? 

But not yet. 

Instead of lowering on to his crotch, she shuffled closer towards her husband. Chrom immediately locked eyes with her, questioning her actions. It wasn’t until he saw how close her sex was to his face did he catch on. He immediately lifted his head and Robin lowered herself on top of his waiting lips. At first contact, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. As if Chrom was kissing her own lips, he repeatedly left soft butterfly kisses against her clit, before moving down and running his tongue through her opening. Robin let out soft whines in approval, instinctually rolling her hips to his movements. 

Tightening his grip on her ass, He lapped at her opening, occasionally thrusting his tongue inside, before moving out to press another kiss. At that, Robin let out a louder sigh, and he could feel her thighs tense against his face. Gods how divine it was to hear her moans. The tactician so closed off and professional, only he was the one to see her so loose and red with pleasure. He was the one to  _ bring _ her to this state. 

The thought of what was next only wanted him to go faster. 

“ _ Naga,  _ Chro..aah..” 

Hearing her voice again snapped Chrom from his thoughts, and immediately put him back into work. He pushed his face even deeper into her core, taking in her scent. Releasing his grip from her bottom, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as best as he could. Caught off guard, Robin gasped and Chrom struck at the opportunity to turn the tides and push himself up, tossing her on the bed while he maneuvered on top of her, using his hands to spread her legs apart and burying his face in between her thighs once more. Robin wriggled around, biting her clenched fist to keep her from crying out loud at the sudden roughness her Exalt’s showcased. Within minutes, Chrom could already tell she was reaching her peak. Her breath peaked up faster than before, and he could feel her twitching. She mumbled out jumbled sentences, though he wasn’t sure she even knew what she was saying. She began to run her hands against his cobalt mop, occasionally pulling on his strands, and lifting her hips up to get him to pay attention to where she needed him most. At the familiar gestures, Chrom immediately went to do what he knew she loved best, thrusting his tongue inside her and swirling around, tasting her wetness and desperation, as his nose pressed against her clit at the same time. 

Robin began repeating his name as if it was a prayer before her voice went up an octave as she let out a cry. She dug her fingers on Chrom’s scalp, keeping him there as she felt her release shiver down her body. She rolled her eyes back into her skull, feeling her mind draw a blank and only pleasure process in her thoughts. Then, she fell back, completely limp. She released her grip on her husband and rolled her head to the side. Chrom subtly let out a deep moan, moving away from her. Robin glanced down to see Chrom flashing her a cocky smirk, to which she smiled shyly back to. She could feel her face flush even more red from the sight his lips and chin covered with her cum. 

“What..?” She weakly asked. Chrom chuckled and licked his lips. 

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to let me win?” He asked. Slowly climbing his way on top of her. She giggled and cupped his face with both her hands. 

“Are you saying that wasn’t my victory?” She wiped his chin with her thumb, to which he leaned towards her touch. 

“Then I suppose we both are trying to reach the same goals.” He said, running his tongue against her thumb. She bit the bottom of her lip. 

“Agreed.” 

Chrom sat up on his knees and began to unbutton his pants. Without even finishing all the buttons, he pulled his pants down, kicking it off his legs and immediately reaching up to meet Robin’s lips with his own. Unlike his desperate and quick movements from seconds ago, he kissed her with the same tenderness and love he usually would every day. While the two exchanged kisses, Chrom could feel Robin reach down her hand and wrap her fingers around his hardened cock. He could feel her smile against his lips as she pumped him, thumb pressing against his head, wiping the precum off him. At the need of air, he pulled away from her and gazed into her half-lidded brown eyes. 

“Please…” Robin breathed. Chrom nodded and leaned down to press a quick, yet soft, kiss on his beloved queen’s lips. 

Chrom reached down and placed his hand on top of hers, which was still on his member. He pulled her grip away as he pressed his hips against hers. He felt the head of his member rub against her still extremely sensitive entrance, slickening with her cum. Feeling his wife wrap her arms around his shoulders, he knew she was ready. He began to push in, clenching his teeth together at feeling her warmth surround him. Robin herself pressed her lips tightly shut, moaning quietly to herself at being filled. 

Once he was fully in, pressed his hands against the headboard above her. He let out a sharp breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looked down at his wife. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Robin had her eyes shut tightly, but nodded. At that, Chrom began to pull out almost completely, only the head of his shaft was still inside her. Robin finally opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, but before she could question him, he slammed his hips forward, filling her to the brim. Robin cried out his name through her muffled lips, her voice breaking at how loud she screamed. 

Rapidly, he began to thrust short and powerful thrusts against her core, He closed his eyes, listening to her hitches of breath, occasionally she would curse out, though he knew she approved of his actions. He himself grunted at every thrust he made, feeling his heart pound louder and his mind blurred with lustful bliss. 

The constant smacking or skin and moans echoed across their room, and most likely could be heard throughout the hallway. Robin smacked her hand on top of her mouth, biting down on her palm to muffle her loud cries.

“Robin, don’t.” Chrom pants, slowly down his thrusts to get her attention. “Let me..let me hear you. I want to hear all of you!” At that, Chrom moved his grip to her hips and slammed himself into her. Robin felt the air leave her breath, and when he increases his tempo, she finally let her voice out freely. He leaned down and sucks on a patch of skin on her neck, and feels sweat drops rolling down his forehead. It’s only been a few minutes before Chrom could already feel his climax approaching, but didn’t want this to end. 

Robin opened her eyes as she suddenly felt Chrom withdraw from her. She let out an unsatisfied sigh, feeling completely empty without his warmth, and watched as he moved her legs on his shoulders. They exchanged looks, Chrom watched her dark flushed gaze stare back lovingly at him as he presses into her again. Robin immediately meets him halfway, pushing her hips in time to his own. Due to the change in position, thrusting her hips up proved to be tiring for the tactician. All she could do was openly pant into Chrom’s lips, praying he would go faster. But Chrom didn’t catch on, only pumping with slow, yet powerful thrusts. 

Though she loved the tempo he set, she could feel herself twitching, wanting just a little more. She wrapped her arms around his head, feeling his sweaty locks with her hands. 

“Chrom, gods  _ please.”  _ She begged, closing her eyes and trying her best not to throw him off, climb on, and to finally feel the blissful pleasure of her climax once more. Though she couldn’t see him, she already knew Chrom had a confident smirk on his face. 

“What do you want, Robin?” He asked, rolling his hips against one sweet spot he knew she loved. 

“You, Chrom, agh just-” She swallowed, stopping herself from whining out. 

“Just?” He asked, beginning to pull out again. Robin opened her eyes and glared at him. 

“Just go faster, damn you!” She spat out. 

Instantly, Chrom began pounding into her relentlessly, which had Robin crying at every beat. He already knows his end is coming, and wants Robin to finish at the same time as him. He reaches one of his hands down to where their two sexes collided and began to rub his fingers against her clit. Robin whimpers his name repeatedly, rolling her hips onto his and surrendering to his actions. 

He loses himself once she begins swearing into his ear, whispering her approval and feeling her shake against him. Her walls pulsating against him, and he tightly pumps into her prolonging her orgasm. He feels himself spill his seed into her, though he doesn’t relent his pace. Robin lets out one more weak cry, before slumping back, releasing her grip from Chrom and weakly dropping her arms on the bed. Chrom slumped on top of her, careful not to squish her. 

Catching their breaths, Chrom began pressing lazy kisses against his wife’s lips, to which she giggled throughout the whole thing. He rolled away from her, pushing himself up on his elbow to watch Robin’s smiling face. 

“Why haven’t we done this in a while?” She asked. Chrom reached his free hand over to her, pushing her sweaty bangs away from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He started. Robin raised her eyebrows.

“For what? Not sleeping with me every day?” She questioned, to which Chrom flushed at. 

“W-Well, yes. I should be focusing on my other half, not old men in court.” He said. Robin giggled. 

“No one is at fault here. We’re both always tired. I’d rather have you get your rest than anything else.” She said, running her hands against his chest. “Though, this would be nice every now and then.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, my love.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dkjajbks well I'm never writing smut again  
> Thank you to @Real_Carnor_Jax (on twitter) for beta-ing!!! Your advice really helped!! I'm gonna go try not to get assassinated by Naga anyways thanks for reading leave kudos and a comment!!!


End file.
